The Past of Nobody
by Kandystriped Korpse
Summary: At True Cross Academy three new students are about to be accepted, but not for the usual reasons. These three are demons and wanted criminals but more than anything they want to be different, they want to become something no other demon as ever been, an exorcist. They don't remember very much and their parents perished in a fire long ago. Will their efforts succeed them or not?


Sup guys, This is KandystripedKorpse and I just want you to remember that this story is going to be from different points of view so don't get confused okay~!

* * *

My name is Piko Celestica and I have two sisters, their names are Rokayne Blakk and Souless Everdeen. You're probably wondering why our names are different, simple we can't remember them. We are also wanted criminals, out of the three of us, I am the oldest, Rokayne is the middle child and Souless is the youngest. Since we no longer had any family we've lived our lives out as thieves. We no longer live in Gehenna, we live among the humans in disguise.  
My sisters and I are all very similar, our features are the same, even our hair is styled similarly. the only way we differ is our eye and hair colors. My hair is the color of freshly fallen snow, my left eye a faded pink and the right a liquid gold. Rokayne's hair is like polished onyx, with whimsical ruby eyes. And lastly, Souless's hair take on the colors trait of newly bloomed roses, while her eyes match the hue of the sky. But what really sets us apart is our skills. But one particular heist caused us all more trouble than we bargained for.

~P~

Piko log: Saturday, 11:16 p.m, Starved...  
It was overcast, and the three of us we terribly hungry, we sat, waiting on the roof of an empty home, it was almost time to strike.  
"Is it time yet?" Rokayne asked with enthusiasm.  
"Almost, just a little longer, okay." I sighed and turned back to look at the building just across the street from us. He should be here any minute, to open his restaurant. It took 20 more minutes until our target was finally spotted.  
"Are you ready Souless?" I asked as I smeared some dirt on my face, she nodded and crouched close to the ground holding her arm. In the next second she looked back at me her face had already been streaked with false tears. I grabbed Rokayne by the hand and dashed towards the man, throwing myself at him.  
"Please! Please help us, our sister's hurt. The man instantly took off in the direction of Souless. It would take him several minutes to figure out her ruse, and several more to find I had stole his key right out of his pocket. I unlocked the door and Rokayne followed me in as I headed toward the kitchen. There, I grabbed two arm fills of fresh bread and ripe fruits. I tossed the key to Rokayne as she easy slipped into a vent in search the cash box were the money would be. I doubled back out the door and around to the rear were I was met with Souless.  
"Did ya lose him?" I asked.  
"Yeah." She replied as a dust covered Rokayne fell from a garbage chute in front of us with a sliver box in hand. Souless pulled her to her feet as we made a mad dash to freedom. We were about six blocks away when I finally stopped the two and we reached the piers. We swiftly snuck our way into the old wood storage we had called home for the past few months and locked the door behind us. Together we collapsed, exhausted from our misadventure, I pulled out a torn blanket and wrapped our rations tightly in a buddle.  
"The life of a criminal isn't a very comfy one." Rokayne sighed as she sat on a stack of splintering cedar boards.  
"Hey, at least it's a life, albeit a rather dangerous one, but a life none the less." I said sternly. It wasn't often I had to take charge and act responsibly, but my sister had a point. I wish I could do something for them, I'm the oldest sister I should be able to take care of my family. I'd do anything, anything to give them a better life. I started passing both of them their share, taking the smallest for myself. The least I can do is give them a little more so that the won't go hungry. As always I'm the first to finish, Souless is already falling asleep, while Rokayne is trying to pick the lock on the cash box. We don't have very much saved up but I'm going to make it my life goal to make sure they get the life they deserve.  
I know I've already had a chance to be a kid for a while and admittedly I'm still pretty childish, but they're still young. Rokayne could pretend to be normal, and attend high school, and Souless too. But no one wants to offer three orphaned demons a job or a place to live, and no way am I teaching either of them about Gehenna. It's hell, no joke, and they were born here in Assiah, so the least I can do is keep them away from all the danger. Besides, Souless is terrified of Hobgoblins, and Rokayne can't stand the dark, there's no chance they could ever survive in hell.  
I climbed into the rafters and placed myself in front of the only window and kept watch. I stayed up through most of the night but no one was around and everything stayed quiet.

~P~

It was already nearing morning when I woke next. Below me Rokayne and Souless were still sleeping soundly, I did as I often do in the early morning. I traveled out to the closest woodland area and left my demon free, I jumped into the trees and collected things I found along the way, berries, lost clothing, and even a few coins and lost jewelry. The sun hadn't yet risen, so I sat down and gazed at the stars, there is hardly ever any time for rest, it always steal, eat, run. Everyday the same, and there's always the opportunity to run into the police.

THE POLICE! I almost forgot, they do their rounds today! I jumped to my feet and began sprinting back into the city. I had to hide more than a few times, cops were everywhere but I eventually made it back to the pier. Souless and Rokayne were already awake.  
"Piko, were have you been?" There was a clear lacking of panic in Souless's tone, she clearly didn't know that we were on the verge of being caught. I grabbed both of them, not bothering to explain as we escape and headed deeper into the city. The were anticipating our move into the woods and had officers stationed at every crossroad. I didn't have to explain to either of them our situation any longer, they already understood and now they were just as serious as I was.  
There was only one thing running through my mind now, I have to keep them safe no matter what.

* * *

Hoped you liked! Don't forget to comment, favorite and follow all the authors~!~ -KandystripedKorpse


End file.
